Roto
by AnyThab
Summary: Hinata había nacido con su hilo rojo roto, pero eso no evitó nada. Soulmate KageHina fluff OneShot


**_Yo buscaba hacer algo más sad pero me quedo muy fluff feliz, espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

Hinata nació con su hilo roto.

El hilo del destino, el lazo que une a dos personas. Todos tenían uno, todos estaban destinados a una persona, a su alma gemela. Esa persona que debes encontrar para hallar la verdadera felicidad.

Cuando a Hinata le contaron esa historia, estaba muy emocionado, quería encontrar a su persona destinada.

Cuando tenía 6 años, la profesora les indicó a sus alumnos donde se encontraba el hilo, todos los niños miraban sus manos, sus dedos. Ahí se encontraba un hilo fino de color rojo.

Muchos ya sabían lo que era. Cuando eres un niño te interesa todo lo que hay a tu alrededor y tiendes a preguntar. Pero otros niños no sabía y estaban sorprendidos por ese nuevo descubrimiento, como en el caso de Hinata.

El pequeño levantó la mano para preguntarle a su preofesora.

-¿Por qué mi hilo es tan corto?

-¿De que hablas, Hinata?

-Mi hilo ¿lo ve?- levantó su manito.

-Hinata solo tú y tú alma gemela pueden ver el vínculo que los une.

-Ahhh- sus compañeros se reían mientras Hinata seguía confundido.- ... Pero mi hilo es así de corto.- con dos dedos marcó el largo. Eran unos centimetros.

La profesora entendió a que se refería. Sintió mucha pena por el niño.

-Hinata tu hilo esta cortado.

Hinata no entendía.

-¿Qué significa?

-Significa que no tienes alma gemela, o tu vínculo con esa persona se rompió en alguna vida pasada.

Ahora un Hinata unos años mayor había superado, dentro de lo posible, el golpe que le causó estar destinado a la soledad. Tenía otros intereses. Actualmente se quería dedicar al voleibol. Aunque el tema del alma gemela era algo común, él hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Hasta se le ocurrió que no necesitaba algo que demostrara una unión para poder enamorarse.

El pelinaranja se había enamorado. Era un sentimiento hermoso, hacia que sus días tristes se alegrarán solo con hablar con esa persona. Aunque está persona le gritara o le reprochara todos sus actos la mayoría de las veces.

Dicha persona era su compañero de equipo, Kageyama.

Hinata, en un principio, no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía. Solo sabía que le sucedía algo extraño a su cuerpo cuando el pelinegro estaba cerca. Le transpiraban las manos; Sentia el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco sin haber hecho ninguna actividad; Se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en su compañero; Cuando jugaba con él se divertía mas, y su amor por el deporte se multiplicaba.

Hasta se lo confesó a uno de sus senpais, Sugawara. El mayor escuchó con atención todos los adjetivos calificativos con los que describía sus sentimientos por la "persona x", como el bloqueador centrar apodaba a su compañero, ya que no quería revelar la identidad de Kageyama, para evitar cualquier problema que pudiera surgir de esa conversación. Suga concluyó con tres simples palabras:

-Entonces, estas enamorado...

A Hinata esto le golpeó como un rayo. Era tan simple, una conclusión que cualquier persona que haya visto algún drama en televisión o leído un tonto libro sacaría; Pero Hinata nunca se había interesado en el amor, al menos desde que descubrió que no estaba destinado a nadie. Siempre sintió incomodidad por ese tema.

-¿Enamorado yo?- reaccionaba como si fuera algo antinatural.

-Si, eso supongo.

-¿Y esta bien que me enamore?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- Sugawara no comprendía los temores del menor.

-Porque... yo.. mi hilo... no estoy unido a nadie.

-¿Ah si?.

Hinata asintió tímido.

El peligris sintió pena por el pequeño, había entendido porque Hinata siempre cambiaba de tema cuando hablaban de almas gemelas. Era un tema delicado.

-Sabes, lo puedes ver de forma positiva. Tienes más libertad. Al estar enamorado de alguien que no está unido a ti, te sientes apenado, como si traicionaras a la persona que estas destinada a conocer. Pero tu eras más libre.- Su senpai hablaba, lamentablemente, desde su experiencia. El vicecapitan ya había sufrido bastante, y ahora sentía empatia por su compañero de equipo.

-Wow no lo veía de esa manera. Pero ¿y sí la persona no quiere estar con migo porque no soy su alma gemela?

-Supongo que deberías intentarlo, sin hacer nada no llegarás a nada.

Luego de esa conversación Hinata se planteó mucho revelar sus sentimientos. Pero tenía miedo de arruinar la amistad o la relación extraña que mantiene con el armador.

Uno de esos días en los que Hinata se armaba de valor para hablar con Kageyama de otras cosas que no fueran volei, descubrió que el amor es lindo pero doloroso, y mas en ese mundo con reglas que pactan con quien debes estar, desde tu nacimiento.

-Hey Kageyama. -Ambos estaban caminando de regreso a sus respectivas casas.- Emm ¿Tú tienes un hilo rojo?.- trató de sonar casual, aunque no estaba seguro de sus capacidades de actuar.

-¿Qué?- Kageyama lo miró un segundo, como si analizará al pelinaranja.- eres idiota, claro que tengo.- Se giro de nuevo.

-¿Y ya encontraste a tu alma gemela?- para preguntar eso se llenó de todo el valor que le entraba en el cuerpo.

-Emm.. no se, creo que si.- Él pelinegro volteo a mirar a otro lado evitando que Hinata viera su expresión. De cualquier forma el pelinaranja notó como las orejas del otro tomaban color. Sintió un pinchazo.

-Ah.- se golpeó mentalmente por sonar decepcionado.- Me tengo que ir.. para allá... hasta mañana.

El pequeño se desvío de camino para evitar seguir caminado con el azabache.

 _¿Qué_ _estaba pensando? tonto tonto_.Se quejaba Hinata mientras regresaba por otro camino a su casa.

Descubrió que esos nuevos sentimientos no eran solo felicidad, alegría, afecto. también acarreaban un montón de negativismo, tristeza, angustia, celos, etc.

 _¿Vale la pena esto?_ se cuestionaba cada vez que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

No lloró, porque tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad. Pero hay veces que llorando las cosas se liberan y es mas fácil avanzar. Hinata no sabia esto, solo se permitió sufrir en su interior.

Se sentía muy mal. Estaba deprimido. Él sabía que Kageyama tenía un hilo, todos tenían uno, hasta se planteó la posibilidad de que le respondiera que ya encontró a su alma gemela. Pero igual quiso preguntar, no pudo retener más su curiosidad. Ahora se sentía derrotado.

Al otro día su rendimiento fue deplorable. Y todo su día estuvo lleno de gente preguntándole si se sentía bien.

Se la pasó ignorando a Kageyama, para que no viera lo mal que lo ponía encontrarse con él. Casi no cruzaron palabras.

Así transcurrió una semana. Kageyama no era de los mas inteligentes pero no era tonto. Notaba como la carnada del equipo lo evitaba en todo momento. El niño era mal actor, cuando el pelinegro le preguntaba algo falsificaba una sonrisa, bastante penosa, y respondía con monosílabos. Al regresar de la escuela, Hinata se desviaba por un camino más largo. En la cancha apenas lo miraba, estaba jugando mal.

Kageyama, agotado por la forma de actuar de su compañero, lo detuvo al salir del entrenamiento.

-Hinata hablemos.

-Emm yo.. yo tengo que volver a casa pronto.. así que no puedo...- trató de zafar el pelinaranja incomodo.

-No mientas.- lo reprochó con seriedad.

Hinata ya no tenía escapatoria. Su plan era tragarse la tristeza y actuar normalmente hasta que su enamoramiento desapareciera. Esto le costaba horrores, así que adoptó una actitud sombría, tratando de esconder todo. Ni dos semanas había durado.

-Bueno esta bien.- Se resignó.

Ambos caminaban juntos por el camino que tomaban antes.

-¿Hice algo malo?- Preguntó puntualmente el armador.

Hinata se sobresaltó, estaba esperando que lo retara por su babajo desempeño. Ahora a su revoltijo de sentimientos confusos se sumo la culpabilidad.El pelinaranja se sintió responsable de hacer que Kageyama se preocupe.

-No, no hiciste nada.- se apuró a responder.

-Entonces ¿por qué me evitas?

 _¿T_ _an obvio soy_...

Hinata se sentía acorralado, así que decidió que lo mejor sería soltar todo lo que se guardaba. Si su amistad salía arruinada podría luego pedir un borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Yo tengo el hilo rojo cortado.

-¿Y?- Kageyama no parecía sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que "Y"?... Kageyama me enamoré, YO, que no estoy destinado a estar con nadie... Me gustas... Y luego dijiste que encontraste a su alma gemela, y sentí que estaba de sobra. Y lo único que quiero hacer es abandonar estos sentimientos, por eso trate de evitarte... Como verás no salio muy bien...

Hinata había soltado todo eso mirando el suelo. Juntó un poco de valor para ver la cara de su compañero. Al levantar la mirada lo vio sonriendo.

 _¿Por qué sonrie? ¿esto es chistoso? ¿Kageyama sabe sonreir? me duele el pecho y el idiota solo sonrie._

El pelinaranja se sentía indignado. Pero no podía negar que esa sonrisa con lastima que le estaba dedicando el pelinegro le removia el interior.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Hinata estaba preparándose para irse corriendo. No quería oír ninguna burla.

-Yo ya sabía que tu hilo estaba roto, no es algo nuevo.

-¿Ah? ¿cómo?

-¿Qué tu no ves mi hilo?

Hinata nego con la cabeza.

-Una vez pensé que lo vi, pero era muy corto y después no lo vi mas.- confesó el confundido chico, alegando sobre un suceso de hace un año. En el primer y único partido que tuvo en secundaria baja (el cual perdió de manera aplastante) cuando vio a Kageyama, le pareció notar algo rojo en su mano. Hinata se dijo a si mismo que fue solo su imaginación. No podía ser posible que él viera el hilo rojo de alguien mas. Luego de aquello muchas veces observó la mano del pelinegro, en busca del hilo, pero no vio nada.

-Es que mi hilo también está cortado.- dijo mirando sus dedos.- Y cuando apareciste y

vi que tu hilo era igual pensé que eras mi...- se rascó la nuca con timidez.- Emm alma gemela, por eso es que te dije que la encontré o algo así.

Hinata estaba en shook. Kageyama estaba colorado, lo que contagió a Hinata y también se tiñó de colores.

-Entonces tu y yo... Yo creí que ... ¿Yo te gustó?

-Si me gustas, no me hagas decir estas cosas. -Kageyama estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

-Es que no me lo puedo creer... -Dijo el aun sorprendido Hinata.

-¿Puedo?- le señaló la mano. Hinata sin entender mucho asintió.

Kageyama tomo la mano en la que tenía ese fragmento de hilo, que no llegaba a los 10 centímetros y lo ató al hilo de su propia mano. Hinata no se había percatado de en que momento ese hilo se volvió visible.

-No se si te guste esto de que el destino elija la persona con la que debes estar, pero yo...creo que estoy a gusto con esto.

Hinata seguia aun más sorprendido, estiro el bazo y el hilo se alargaba y lo volvió a acercar y se contraía, como un chicle.

-Yo viví pensando que no tenía a nadie, y que el mundo lo quería así.- Miró al pelinegro.- Perdón por haberte evitado, perdón por no confesar esto antes...

-Yo tuve que decir algo antes, tu no veías mi hilo, no es tu culpa. Tal vez esto sea algo forzado, miró el pequeño nudo que los unía.

-No, no está bien. Estoy feliz, gracias.

Hinata sonrió con todo el brillo que pareció perder esos últimos días. Y juntos retomaron su camino a casa.

 ** _Perdón si me quedaron muy Ocs, y perdón por cualquier error gramatical que encuentren. Soy nueva plasmando en la computadora las historias que me invento, y me cuesta encontrar las palabras._**

 ** _Estaba buscando un fanfic soulmate para entretenerme un rato y termine escribiendo uno._**

 ** _Es mi primer fanfic de haikyuu espero haberlos entretenido un poco._**

 ** _Algo que suelo hacer es releer lo que escribí un tiempo despues y corregirlo o cambiarlo, así que puede que edite este One shot para que quede más decente y presentable._**

 ** _Me gustaría darle alguna relevancia a lo que sucedió en su vida pasada como para que se rompiera el hilo, creo que lo dejare para otro One shot._**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**


End file.
